


Creeper Peter

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creeper Peter, Derek In Heat, Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is 16 and going through his first heat.</p>
<p>Peter is a creep and worms his way into helping him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeper Peter

16 Year old Derek Hale lay on his bed with his legs spread wide, pushing his fingers inside him.

  
He had just turned 16 and his first heat was setting in.

  
Thankfully his parents and siblings had left for a family trip and he decided to stay behind. His parents were kinda iffy about it at first, because this was his first heat, but they trusted him enough to know that he could handle it.

  
He had spent the last few months asking all the questions that he could think of and he had everything he needed for his first night.

  
Little did he know though, he was not alone.  
  
  
In the next room over with his ear pressed to the wall, his Uncle Peter Hale sat with his throbbing cock in hand.

Thankfully for him his nephew was so far gone that his senses were off and he couldn't smell him or ear him for that matter.

  
Derek finger fucked himself through two orgasms in only ten minutes and he was glistening with his cum and sweat.

  
Peter wanted nothing more to go to him and lick up every last drop.

  
Peter was 27 years old and he was a pervert. There was no way he was going to even try and deny it. He loved the fact that he was and he had his eyes set on his nephew.

  
Even after his back to back orgasms Dereks body was starting to over heat. He was whining and rutting himself against his bed. All he wanted was to be filled, to be stuffed with cock and have his ass knotted.

  
Peter took this as his cue.

  
He rushed over to Dereks room and walked in, "Are you alright little one?" his uncle asked him. Derek went wide eyed at first, until he saw his uncles worried appearance and he relaxed.

  
He shook his head no, "I already came twice Uncle Peter. But all it seems to be doing is getting worse. I thought when I came it would get better!" he whined, rutting harder into the bed.

  
Peter reached out and lay his hand on his nephews back, "Easy there buddy. Your going to end up hurting your self." Peter told him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

  
"Uncle Peter...what do I do?" he asked, almost in tears.

Peter smiled to himself, "Well Derek, sometimes it can only get better if you have someone do things for you. I remember mine and that's the only way mine would subside." Peter whispered to him.

  
At the thought of someone else driving their fingers deep into him or biting him as they drove their rock hard cocks into his waiting wet hole, sent him over the edge and he was cumming all over his sheets.

  
But again, as soon as the fire was released more was back in its place.

  
"I..I could always try and help you. It would just be between you and I, no one else would have to know." Peter whispered out.

  
"B..but your my uncle. That's wrong..." Derek told him looking away.

  
_:It's now or never: Peter thought._

  
He let his hand slowly slide down his nephews back towards his ass. When Derek didn't protest he continued down until his hand was laying gently on his ass cheek and gently squeezed.

  
"U..Uncle Peter...we can't.." Derek cried, but he didn't move away.

  
Peter slide his fingers between his cheek and gently brushed across his swollen hole and Derek screamed as he bucked back.

  
Peter smiled, "That's it baby, you want these fingers don;t you? You want my fingers to fill your sweet little ass." Peter said to Derek.

  
Derek moaned, "Fffuucckk...y..yes. P..please..I need.." he was moaning into the bed.

  
"What? Tell me what you need Derek...Tell Uncle Peter what you need." Peter cooed.

  
"Fuck me...put your finger...ahhhh..and then...oh god..." he moaned out, as Peter slide two fingers in all the way.

  
Derek was bucking back into them, trying to get them as deep as he could as he begged for more. Peter added another and then another.

  
"Fuck me Uncle Peter!" Derek screamed. Peter ripped his fingers out and got behind Derek. He lined his cock up with Dereks sweet hole and thrusted in, all the way to the hilt.

  
"OH GOD...ugggnnh." Derek moaned into the sheets. "Yeah, look at you. Taking my cock like a hungry slut. Tell me how bad you want this." Peter yelled out, as he pounded into his nephew.

  
"I want...fucck..I want you to knot me..I want you to breed me Uncle Peter!" Derek screamed, thrusting back to meet his uncles thrusts.

  
"Oh yeah? You want me to breed you? Stuff your slutty ass with my pups?!" Peter asked him, fucking into him harder. He could feel his balls tightening up and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

  
"Oh fuck yes! Fill me with your pups uncle Peter!" Derek screamed as loud as he could and that was it. Peter let out a loud moan and started pumping into his nephews ass.

  
Once Derek started to feel his uncles cum flowing into him he couldn't hold back any longer and he started to cum.

  
Peters knot started to grow and when it started pulling against Dereks rim, he could of swore he had another orgasm.

  
Before Peter collapsed and crushed his nephew and moved them so they were laying side by side and wrapped his arms around his nephew.

  
He was planting kisses all over Derek and gently sucking on his neck.

  
"Uncle Peter...I love you." Derek breathed out. Peter smiled, "I love you to little one." he replied.

  
"D..do you thing we could do this more? I mean when I go into my heats?" Derek asked him.

  
Peter beamed, "My dear sweet little nephew, I'll give it to you whenever you want it. We must be careful though. We have to shower very well after each time. We can't let any of the family smell it on us. Do you understand?" Peter asked him.

  
Derek nodded, "I understand uncle Peter." he said.

"Now sleep little one and when you wake, I'll teach you more fun things." he said chuckling.

And with that, they both drifted off to sleep...

 


End file.
